heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Henrys
The Henrys is a event parodying the famous Acadamy Awards. Characters can cast votes on their favourite contenders for different categories. The winners and runner ups are then presented in an award ceremony. The event has taken place twice: 2013 and 2015. Award Ceremony and Winners 2013 * Category: Best Scenery/Photography. ** Winner: 'BrickDoctor '''with 12 votes for all of his quests * Category: ''Best Game Mechanic, Battle, Puzzle, etc… '' ** Winners: Brickdoctor, JimBee, & Zepher with 5 votes for the Final Battle of Dastan and: ** Sandy with 5 votes for his many unique game mechanics and the continuous battle of Quest 50. * Category: ''Best Item. ** Winners: Zepher with 2 votes for Dancing Shoes and ** '' Waterbrick Down with 2 votes for Lamp of Summoning and ** Xarrzan with 2 votes for Counterstrike Gloves and ** Sandy with 2 votes for Pheles Rod and ** Zepher weith 2 votes for Zoot’s Plaything * Category: ''Best Friendly NPC ** Winner: Gurnam with 8 votes * Category: Best Villainous NPC ** Winner: Wren with 11 votes ** SPECIAL AWARD: The Best Good/Bad: ** Jules (Received one vote for best friendly NPC, and one for best Villainous NPC) * Category: Best (Game Mechanic) Villainous NPC ** Winners: Aquos with 3 votes and ** Death Progg with 3 votes * Category: Best Story ** Winner: The Wren Saga with 5 votes (Additionally in the Wren Saga, but not counted for the tally: Quest 7 got 1 vote, Quest 19 got 1 vote, Quest 38 got 2 votes) * Category: Best Role-player ** Winner: Lord Lawrence Boomingham (Zepher) with 6 votes * Category: Best Character Optimizer ** Winner: Bartholomew Docken (Brickdoctor) with 14 votes. * Category: Best Strategist ** Winner: Arthur Justus Regulus VII (Flipz) with 7 votes * Category: Most Bad-megablocks Hero ** Winner: Atramor Gibbin (CallMePie) with 7 votes. * Category: Most Original Character ** Winner: Skrall (Waterbrick Down) with 5 votes * Category: Most Meaningful and/or Powerful Relationship ** Winners: Lord Lawrence Boomingham (Zepher) and Nyx (Pandora) with 4 votes and ** Guts Holla (Scubacarrot) and Nerwen Calmcacil (Chromeknight) with 4 votes * Category: Best Party Dynamic ** Winner: Quest 28: The Breakthrough (Bartholomew Docken, Lord Lawrence Boomingham, Haldor Skovgaard, Jess Islanti, En Sabah Nur) with 6 votes Award Ceremony and Winners 2015 ("2nd Awards Celebration") * Category: Best Role-player ** Winner: Boomingham/Bobby (Zepher) with 3 votes * Category: Best Strategist ** Winner: Arthur (Flipz) with 9 votes * Category: Best PC Figure ** Winner: Vindsal (Aspahlt), Purpearl (Purpearljellyblob), Kheyli (K-Nut) with 3 votes * Category: Most Original Character ** Winner: Vindsal (Asphalt) with 7 votes * Category: Most Badass Character ** Winner: Guts (Scubacarrot) with 6 votes * Category: Most Humorous Character ** Winner: Heckz (Cutcobra) with 11 votes * Category: Most Optimized Character ** Winner: Guts (Scubacarrot) with 11 votes * Category: Most Likely Character to become a Veteran ** Winner: Hoke (UsernameMDM) with 4 votes * Category: Best Relationship (Romantic, PC's or NPC's) ** Winner: Eric (Khorne) & Periwinkle (Sandy), Karie (Kintober) & Mason (Endgame), Tarn (Zepher) & Ella (Zepher) with 3 votes * Category: Best Relationship (Antagonistic, PC's or NPC's) ** Winner: Karie (Kintober) & Mason (Endgame) & Boomingham (Zepher) with 4 votes * Category: Best Relationship (Platonic, PC's, or NPC's) ** Winner:Nyx (Pandora) & Boomingham (Zepher) with 3 votes * Category: Most Memorable Party ** Winner: Quest 100 with 8 votes * Category: Most Humorous Moment ** Winner: Nose Incident in Quest 121 with 3 votes * Category: Saddest Moment ** Winner: Jules' Death in Quest 129 with 4 votes * Category: Most WTF Moment ** Winner: Ending of Quest 129 with 2 votes * Category:'' Most Memorable Moment - Poletad'' ** Winner: Ending of Baltarok Trilogy with 6 votes * Category: Best Scenery/Photography ** Winner: Sandy with 14 votes * Category: Best NPC Figure ** Winner: Council of the Blue Hand with 2 votes * Category: Best Game Mechanic ** Winner: Mobs (WBD) with 11 votes * Category: Best Battle ** Winner: Final battle of Quest 129 (CallMePie) with 5 votes * Category: Best Item ** Winner: None. * Category: Best Friendly NPC ** Winner: Illidria (CallMePie) with 3 votes * Category: Best Villainous NPC ** Winner: Melville (CallMePie) with 3 votes * Category: Best Plot Twist ** Winner: Ending of Quest 118 (Flipz), Ending of Quest 120 (Sandy) with 2 votes * Category: Best Single Quest - Bookmark ** Winner: Quest 130 (Sandy) with 5 votes * Category: Best Story Arc - Byblos ** Winner: Baltarok Trilogy (Zepher, CallMePie, WBD) with 6 votes Category:Events